What The Hell
by shelzkie.orr
Summary: Ryuzaki and Light are working on the Kira case when they start to grow feelings for each other, what will they do about it? LxLight


What The Hell

Ryuzaki was sitting at his desk, looking up at the computer, working on his newest case, beside him was Light Yagami, his number one suspect for Kira. Ryuzaki thinks that Light is playing him, pretending to help him solve the case to draw his attention away from him and maybe lead suspicion form him and onto someone else.  
It was getting late and all the other members of the task force had retired to their sleeping quarters a long time ago. So it was just Ryuzaki and Light together, Light could not leave Ryuzaki's presence as they were tied together with handcuffs and a 5 foot long chain, allowing each other some privacy.  
Light was getting sleeping, he kept yawning, he unlike Ryuzaki was not an insomniac and need sleep to be able to work well during the day, they normally retired to bed quite late meaning he only got a few hours' sleep, but it helped him and he drank coffee and tea during the day to help keep him awake.  
Unbeknown to Ryuzaki, Light kept stealing glances at him, thinking how adorable he looked, sitting there concentrating on his work. He looked at his small, pink lips, thinking what it would be like to just touch them once with his own. Yes Light was gay, his dating Misa was to keep it from his dad, Soichiro Yagami, also Chief of the task force, and he just so happened to take a liking to Ryuzaki, L, his opponent, his, Kira's enemy. Ryuzaki chose that moment to look up at Light, he himself had feelings for Light, but he didn't understand them, he didn't know what it was like to have a girlfriend, let alone a boyfriend, but he knew the feelings were there. He didn't know what to do, it was obvious Light wouldn't like him back, well he thought that until that very moment, when he looked up to see Light gazing at him thoughtfully, like he was in a daydream, but he knew what he was looking at.  
'Erm, Light.' Ryuzaki said quietly as to not scare the male.  
'Oh sorry Ryuzaki, I guess I zoned out a bit.' He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts from his head, what was he thinking, L would never like him, he wasn't even gay. 'I'm just a bit tired really, could we go to bed now please?' Light asked him softly.  
'Of course, I shouldn't be so surprised, you have been awake 20 hours, I know you people unlike me need sleep to function.' He got up off of his chair; Light always wondered how he could do that so gracefully after the way he always sat. Ryuzaki started to walk slowly, waiting for Light to get up and follow him so he didn't pull the male over. They both started to walk to the bedroom together, when Ryuzaki tripped on something, one of Lights discarded shoe, before he knew it he tumbled to the floor pulling Light with him, the closeness of their bodies made Lights heartbeat pick up, Ryuzaki, felt and heard this, it made up his mind for him, and confirmed Lights' feelings for him.  
'What the hell,' He murmured, before bringing his hands up to Lights neck pulling his head slowly towards his own, brushing their lips together, before locking them together. Light's eyes' opened wide as this happened, it took him a while to get over the shock. Ryuzaki pulled back, Light did not respond, this upset him dearly, he thought he was sure Light had feelings for him but then even the worlds three best detectives is wrong sometimes. He started to push him and Light up into a sitting position, Light still in a state of shock from the surprise kiss. The movement pulled him out of it, he saw the crestfallen look on Ryuzaki's face and realised he'd interpreted his shock as a rejection. Before he even could think about it, he grabbed L's face and pulled his lips roughly to his own, in a passion filled kiss, it took Ryuzaki a second to register what was happening before he kissed back, Lights hands fisting in his hair, Ryuzaki's hands on Light's waist.  
The broke away from each other after a few minutes breathing heavily from the intensity of the kiss, looking at each other, their face in both shock and happiness. They help each other get up not looking away from the other. They stand in silence just gazing into each other's eyes before they break their gaze.  
'Erm, maybe we should carry on to the bedroom?' Ryuzaki piped up, breaking the comfortable silence.  
'Yeah, maybe we should.' Light replied as they both carry on walking to the room, making sure to not trip up on any more items lying around on the floor.  
'Well, I'll let you get your sleep,' Ryuzaki says quietly walking over to his chair we he sits every night, thinking, whilst Light is sleeping. Light grabs him before he gets to the chair, pushes him down in the bed, before clambering on top of him, straddling his waist, claiming Ryuzaki's lips with his own, yet again. Ryuzaki returns the kiss a bit more ready for it this time, his arms snake around Light's neck, pulling him even closer to him deepening the kiss even more…before breaking the kiss, and mumbling, 'What the hell…'


End file.
